Greg Proops
Greg Proops (born 3 October 1959) is an American television personality who has appeared as a recurring performer on both the British and American editions of Whose Line. Greg is a sharp-witted performer who's greatest talent on the show is his banter and verbal humour. He was the most erudite cast member, often sprinkling his humor with esoteric references a-la Dennis Miller, making him a kind of thinking man's improvisor. He used his quick wit and erudition to good advantage in his short-lived side career as a game show host. He's also one of the few actors to be both a successful improviser and stand-up comedian. Greg has recorded several podcasts and stand-up albums, all of which were made available for iTunes. He served host of the short-lived comedic reality series Rendez-View, appeared as a guest with The Comedy Store Players and on Mock the Week. He was also a recurring character on Nickelodeon's True Jackson, VP as Mr. Madigan. He has done voice-over work for cartoons and hit movies like Star Wars: The Phantom Menace as well as the Clone Wars cartoon show spin-off. He is the current host of The Smartest Man in the World podcast and wrote a book called The Smartest Book in the World. On Whose Line he's one of the better impressionists on the show. While his most famous impressions on the Whose Line include Woody Allen, John Wayne, and gremlins he was also was skilled at imitating Yoda, Dracula, John Major, and other famous figures. He was also the sufferer of many Buddy Holly jokes (especially in the British version) as his 50’s haircut and glasses helped give him an uncanny resemblance to the late rock singer. In his British appearances, Greg was often the target of Clive Anderson's barbs about America, often being asked "Do you have object in America?" On one occasion, this resulted in Greg (who was hosting the game of Party Quirks) refusing to open the door. In another episode,he told Clive that "this isn't like your other show where you just talk and talk" (Clive hosted a talk show at the same time as Whose Line). Another instance of Greg versus Clive interplay occurred during the preamble to a game of Superheroes. In response to Clive's request for suggestions of a world crisis to respond to, two crises were suggested by the audience. The microphones picked up "Richard Nixon is back from the dead", while Clive heard and accepted "there's a jam shortage". Greg appeared incensed and asked "Who are you listening to? There's gold coming from over here!" Eventually, a "compromise" crisis that there was "an asteroid filled with jam about to hit the earth" was decided on. Greg, however, wanted the last word and began the game discovering that there was a jam shortage before commenting "Richard Nixon's also back from the dead, but we won't bother with that". On the American show, Greg's wit often seemed to be directed against Drew Carey. Perhaps the most famous instance of this was in response to Drew's comment (introducing African Chant) that "Africa's a big country in the middle of the world". Greg, laughing very loudly, pointed out that "it's also a continent if you're a geographer", prompting an episode-long running gag. Greg's verbal creativity often saw him cast as a narrator - in games such as Hey You Down There and Improbable Mission. Greg's appearances (UK) Series 2: Episodes 1, 4, 7, 13, 16 and 17 Series 3: Episodes 1, 8, 9, 11, 15, 16 and 17 Series 4: Episodes 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12 and 13 Series 5: Episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 and 9 Series 6: Episodes 2, 4, 8, 9, 10 and 11 Series 7: Episodes 1, 2, 5, 7, 11 and 12 Series 8: Episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 13 and 14 Series 9: Episodes 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17 and 18 Series 10: Episodes 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 10 and 11 Greg's appearances (US) US Season 1: 1, 3, 7, 9, US-113, 15 and 20 US Season 2: 3, 4, 10, 11, 16, 19, 23, 25, 27 and 29 US Season 3: 4, 5, 11, 13, 14, 19, 21, 23, 26, 31, 32 and 37 US Season 4: 11, 13, 23, 26, 30 and 31 US Season 5: 5, 7, 10, 12, 17, 20, 21, 28, 30 and 33 US Season 6: 4, 5 and 7 US Season 7: 3, 10, 11 and 18 US Season 8: 4, 10, 16, 19 and 21 US Season 10: 1, 4, 5, 7 US Season 11: 5, 17 US Season 12: 2 and 21 US Season 13: 6 and 12 US Season 14: 3 and 9 US Season 15: 1 Gallery Important Links Category:WL Cast Category:Cast